Mirror Of Your Soul
by TearsOfBlood
Summary: Hey Guys! This is also Fiona! Remember me? This story is d one after Wounded soul! More info inside! Washu Finally Comes Home! again... ~~NEXT STORY TO WOUNDED SOUL!~~ Washu comes back home...


Hey people! Actually, this is Fiona! I am sooo sorry for not updating in a while.. ok, more like forever! Listen, the thing is I can't get back into my name. So I have to do the only option and Make a new story continuing with Washu coming back home. So people, here is your long waited chapter- story-beginning-continuation.  
  
DC: U know what? I'm still really poor.. sniff.. sniff.. So I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Not now! Not ever!  
  
Mirror Of Your Soul  
  
Chapter one: Am I home?  
  
Tenchi wiped the sweat from his brow. 'Another long day..' he thought. He looked down at d field. 'I don't feel like doing this now.' he thought as he started heading for home. In the past few months, Tenchi Masaki has learned what it feels like to be truly heart broken. He sighed. 'I wonder what she is doing right now..'  
  
** 300 miles from Earth's Gravitational pull **  
  
Washu closed the door behind her. 'Finally got that guy to sleep' she thought. She sighed as she looked out one of the windows in the deck. [Ryoko. Ryoko, are you there?] Washu said through the link. [[Yea.. cows rule..]] [Whops.. sorry to disturb you.. goodnight Ryoko.] [[Yea.. cows rule more.. mooooo.]] Washu busted out laughing. 'Cows rule, huh.' She thought. She shook her head, then headed to the main deck (or is it control room? Where d starring wheel is?).  
Vivian shook her head. 'This planet is so dainty.. one push, and KA- BOOOM..' Vivian closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She let her mind wander to places and then turned into a day where she really had went to Jurai.. lets just say it wasn't a pleasant thought.. Washu walked into d cockpit and looked at Vivian. 'She seems to be asleep.' She thought as she sat down in the co-pilot's place. Vivian opened her eyes and said, "Hope she will forgive me one day.." "Who?" Washu asked, pushing some buttons to coordinate the ship to land near the Masaki forest, but far enough that no one would know they landed.  
"Oh, I didn't know you were there, Washu.." Vivian said, trying to avoid the subject. Washu looked at her strangely. Washu was never able to scare Vivian or sneak up on her in the past, for that reason, not even she knew. But now, when she wasn't even trying, she somehow got past Vivian's surveillance cameras. "Are you ok, Viv?" Vivian sighed and looked at the screen. "I'm alright, Washu.." Washu lowered her eyes. She knew something was up, but she knew better then to question people on it. 'Through experience..' she thought. "Well.. we have about 5 minutes and then we are at your Masaki grounds.. want to wait, or now?" Vivian said. "Lets wait till morning."  
  
** Next Morning **  
  
Tenchi stepped out of his room and headed down stairs. 'Another boring morning.. man I miss those explosions that came out of the closet every 2 days.' Tenchi sighed as he realized something. 'Explosions? Hey.. how long has it been since I have heard an explosion from any of those two?' he thought as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.  
Ryoko, unsurprisingly, was in her favorite cherry tree. She was always on one of the top branches. High enough so that no one can see her, but low enough that she could see someone coming from a mile. She sighed. 'I don't think I'm going to get him..' she thought. [Ryoko?] Ryoko froze. [[Mom?]] She said, back through the link. [Are you ok? I feel your depression honey. Tell me what's wrong..] [[Mom.. I don't think I'm going to get him..]] [Aeka won?] [[Not Aeka.]] [What?!] Ryoko shut the link off. She was so glad Washu hadn't heard the first thing she had said.  
Ryoko thought back to the middle after her mother left. Everything was going miserable. Aeka and her had stopped fighting, in fears that they wouldn't be able to get back what they demolished. Ryoko smiled. Aeka, actually, was quite fun to hang with, once you go used to her royal ness. But, the problem with all of this was.. Sasami stopped being as cheerful.. Tenchi seemed to just get swallowed up in depression.. and Mihoshi and Kiyone just seemed so out of it. It was like.. without Washu's daily update. or her self-claim ness.. or just having Washu there, made everything undone.. as if Washu was the key to their whole being. Ryoko stopped. 'She's changed too..' Washu no longer called her Little Ryoko.. also.. during these past months; Ryoko hasn't heard Washu ever say her 'Greatest Scientific Genius In The Universe' title. Ryoko snickered. 'Someone must have already claimed the title..' "What's so funny?" someone from below had said. Ryoko screamed.. and down she went.. but luckily the person that was down there had caught her. Ryoko still didn't know who it was. The reason being that for the first time in her life, her eyes were shut tightly and she wasn't daring to open them. It seemed like minutes have gone by and the person was still holding Ryoko. Ryoko finally realized where she was. "I.. didn't hit the ground.. ok, whoever you are, you must be a real strong person, to hold someone as heavy as me." Ryoko took a real deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she gasped. "Its."  
  
AN: not much.. I know, but I really have to start getting into the habit again. [[sigh]] you know, this writing stuff takes a lot of effort. wait. who am I kidding? I just wrote all of this from the top of my head. Ok people; tell everyone, Fiona/Tears, is back into business. P. S. I need you guy's help. I need to know. who is the person who caught her? I can't really decide. You guys tell me. I will write another chapter when I have an idea who you guys want it to be. K, Ja Ne!  
  
TearsOfAcidBlood@aol.com 


End file.
